powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Maria Kuo
Background Appearance She sports dark-brown hair. Her bust size is small enough for most girls to be jealous over, though it is not smaller than Saika's. Her eyes are also blue-violet colored, however, one notable feature of her eyes is that it has a starry design on them. Literally, she is a starry-eyed girl. She star-patterns in her eye is a sign that she awakened the Kuo Clan's Bloodline Limit; she was born that way. Her small breasts are a point of jealousy for most girls especially Kuki Shinozuka, who mocks her for it. She even once suspects Maria of not being a high school student based on her bust size, to which Maria replies that it may be possible with her abilities that she is not. Both Chelia and Saika have also questioned her if she was even in high school. However, a year before gaining her Wizard Saint candidate status Maria had a large bust, even being called flat chested by Louis Mitsuari; she -'IS'- an E-cup (but binds her breasts for combat purposes). Wears serafuku all the time except for weekends (sailor-like uniform for high schoolers) (Casual wear) She wears a loose smock-like ice bluish shirt, and blue pants. One of her most notable traits is that she is often seen wearing what seems to be a light blue newsboy hat with a dove on the left side. She once had on glasses for reasons unknown, despite the fact that she can see just fine without them. Personality To better control her powers she made Personality Altering Candies that change her from being cold and inhospitable to a much more cheerful girl. While under the effects of the candy she is shown to be kind (despite her stubbornness), and is also considerate and forgiving of other's flaws. She is also seen to be respectful towards a senpai and Kohai. She also has diverse knowledge on swimsuits. As one of the three Wizard Saint candidates of Shinozuka, she and her followers have a rivalry with Chelia Amicus, Saika Kaiser and their fans. It is hinted that she has a strong dislike for public appearances, and this is why whenever the school needs a "face" to promote certain public events, she and her faction will simply stand aside and let Chelia or Saika hog all of the attention and responsibilities. She seems to prefer working alone, even if it is with another Wizard Saint like Chelia, though she is able to work well with Saika Kaiser. Unlike most girls in Shinozuka, she has described herself as someone who is not a pure girl who knows nothing of the world, after describing that girls from Shinozuka are either those who go out or those who stay in. This may be the reason why she claims she doesn't work with anyone whose mind she can't read. Powers Blood Riot- Shinobi Training Barrier- Abilities Unrestricted Movement- Nothing can bind her or her movement. Peak Human Strength- Due her teacher's special training she can lift up 440Ibs with relative ease. Supernatural Athleticism- Despite being able to perform great athletic feats in combat she is still very very VERY horrible at sports. (But only when pretending to be a student...or so we think) Mystical Martial Arts- Her teacher taught her a super secret martial arts that fuses ice manipulation and massively FTL reflexes. School Weaponry Proficiency- She has battled monsters on the school grounds before without her magic spell tags and did just fine with the classroom equipment and other objects just found around the school. Accelerated Metabolism- She has a faster than normal metabolism. *Enhanced Eating- Due to her fast metabolism she has a thing for eating a lot of calories on a daily basis; she gets most, if not all, of her calories from eating Qik Ronalds Cheese Burgers and Fries or Eating at Yusa's Ramen House. She claims that eating the amount of foid she does goes straight to her breasts. (She is ALWAYS seen with cartons of milk) *Enhanced Healing Factor- Due to her fast metabolism she can heal and expel toxins and poisons at a much quicker rate than most other humans. Enhanced Beauty- She is noted to be the most beautiful girl at Shinozuka Middle School 210 IQ- Despite her modesty she has a genius level IQ of 210, but rarely ever shows it. *Medical Intuition- She is skilled in basic medical practice *Culinary Intuition- She is a skilled chef *Sport Intuition- She can play any sport. Power Incontinence- Her powers are affected by her emotions. *Regulation- She eats soothing magical candies so her emotions will stay in-check and won't freeze other students or the school. Supernatural Swordsmanship- She is a master of the Awatsuki School's Zanshin Sword Style. Equipment Reitou- This is her family's heirloom sword that can freeze almost anything in its tracks. When feeling distant and aloof she can create and control empathic ice that can only sustained by keeping an inhospitable and Ice-Queen state. She uses the Zanshin Sword Style. Phoenix Shuriken- These shuriken start off metal but then turn into fiery projectiles once thrown with mana infused into them. Gunner Shoes- The shoes that she wears allow her to flash step multiple times per a second. Weaknesses and Limits Cheese Burgers and Fries (when she's hungry) Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet